A Hard Knock Life
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Set after Aster's duel with The D. Aster reminisces about his father and realizes how much he's changed since his death nine years before. -ONESHOT- Reviews are appreciated.


**DGG: **Hey, I'm back again. Yes, it is another one shot about Aster. I wanted it to be angsty, and I don't really think it hits that mark...but it's close...ish...maybe...whatever. He's merely thinking about his life now that he's defeated The D. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It's not fair. And I know life's not fair, but it seems that my life was destined to be even more unfair than most. See, I used to have a wonderful life. There was always a smile on my face, and I looked at the world with awe, as most young kids tend to do. But that all changed when my father died.

Do you know how it feels to walk into a room and find a loved one dead? How you're happy one second and the next you're completely crushed? No one will ever understand how I felt that day. I stepped through that doorway and all the air left me. Obviously, the main thing I focused on was my father, but I noticed how the window was open – it blew a cold wind inside, giving the room an empty feeling – and I saw multiple items scattered on the floor, showing every indication of a struggle.

Tears flooded to my eyes as I slowly inched to the motionless body of my beloved father. The tears began to flow as I stared. I called to him a couple times although I knew he'd never answer. As my sobs soon became more prevalent, I knelt by his left side, firmly grabbed his shoulder, and desperately shook it over and over again. As I did this, I begged and pleaded for him to wake up. I may have only been six, but I knew he was dead from the moment I entered that room. But I had to try. No one knew just how horrible I felt that day. No one would ever understand the horrible, agonizing, crushing feeling I had in my heart as I desperately tried to awaken my father, even though I knew perfectly well that he would never open his eyes again.

My father had been my best friend. Now, with the loss of my only family member, I was completely alone. When it hit me that he was really gone, I cried harder than I had ever cried before – or ever would for that matter. I cried on his shoulder; I held onto his arm tightly as I did. Earlier that day, we played and laughed together. He'd hugged me tightly and told me he loved me. I'd taken him for granted and was severely punished for it.

The next day cops were swarming the place. They asked me tons of questions that I didn't want to answer; the pain was still too fresh. Every one of them looked at me with pity etched upon their faces. I didn't know which was worse: that or the loss of my father. I was about to be taken to an orphanage when a man – a duelist known as The D – came by and offered to be my guardian. He'd said he'd seen on the news that my father was murdered and hearing that he had a young son broke his heart. Great, more pity for my horrible situation. But The D took me in.

He'd always been a kind and gentle person. He helped me out of my depression by telling me my dad wouldn't want me so upset over him. That was true. Whenever I was upset, my pain always seemed to make my father hurt as well. When I cheered up, he brightened up also. Therefore, I dug myself out of my rut. The D suggested I join some sports to help take my mind off things. I did, and I excelled at everything I tried; The D was right there by my side, supporting me and cheering me on. He even taught me how to play Duel Monsters. I learned quickly, which impressed him. I could see he was proud of me.

From that day forward I vowed that I would duel in the memory of my father, using the last cards he ever created, the Destiny Heroes. In fact, I did everything in the name of my father in hopes that he looked down on me in pride. With my natural dueling talent, I was able to enter the Pro-leagues like The D. My main goal, now that I could travel freely, was to search for my father's killer. I had to bring him to justice for both murdering my father and for stealing a very powerful card he'd created; however, that proved very difficult, but I kept at it.

A couple years later, my dueling agent and close friend, Sartorius, had me enroll at the Duel Academy, where I met Jaden Yuki and his friends. Eventually, I even stayed at the school and hung out with Jaden a little. He and his friends all knew of my mission, and I believe they were even willing to help me. Unfortunately, I was about to find out the horrible truth.

I had a duel with The D, and he wasn't the same, caring, step-father I'd come to know over the years. He exposed himself as the evil, sadistic madman that he truly was. During that duel, I learned he killed my father. I couldn't believe it. All the air left my body, similar to when I'd found my father. He even played the card he stole, Destiny Hero Plasma. Despite that, I eventually defeated my old mentor and reclaimed the card that rightfully belonged to me. His boat caught fire due to an explosion after the duel, and he went down in flames.

That night I sat outside alone just staring up at the starry night sky. I couldn't stop thinking about my father. He was the one to teach me good from bad and right from wrong. He took me to the most beautiful places and taught me to see the beauty in everything. That's when I really started thinking about how much I'd changed.

I'd already realized that the heroes my father created that used to make me happy, now filled me with pain and agony. But so much more had changed as well. I turned into a rather pessimistic person. My happiness and excitement towards the world turned into bitterness and mistrust. I saw no beauty in anything anymore. When I looked at people, I saw the hideous beast sleeping within just waiting to awaken and harm innocent people. I'd never realized how much my father's untimely death had truly affected me.

Another horrible thought struck my heart. It was all my fault. My father was dead because of me. If I hadn't taken that prototype he'd drawn maybe, just maybe, he'd still be alive today. The picture blew out of my hands and landed at The D's feet. Seeing that picture was what compelled him to break into our apartment and steal the card depicted. My father tried to stop him and paid the ultimate price. Right now I practically feel like I'm the one that murdered him. How could he be proud of his murderer? It's like I've lived my life in vain.

I still can't believe The D was the culprit. My own step-father was the man I'd been searching for for nine years. He'd helped me through my pain. He backed me 100 percent on whatever I was doing. He acted like a true father to me and treated me as though I was his son. He'd shown no malicious intent whatsoever; he tricked me completely. The man I looked at as a father-figure betrayed me beyond any and all comprehension. I lived with him! How could I not have noticed anything? A vicious, heartless, cold-blooded killer and I thought he was one of the greatest people to ever live.

How could I have been so blind? Can I truly ever trust anyone ever again? I've never felt more alone before, even when my dad died. How can I go on feeling like the people closest to me are just going to hurt me? What can I do? I can't necessarily just push everyone away. The one time I could need a hug and no one's around. Not that they'd hug me to comfort me. The only people that would want to hug me now are just crazy fan-girls. It's better than nothing, I guess.

I suppose all that's left to do is just go back to my current lifestyle. I love dueling, and I know my dad wouldn't want me to give up on something I love. My life will be very lonely. Then again, I guess it always has been.

* * *

**DGG: **Please Review :) I'll be your best friend.


End file.
